Masks are Meant for a Masquerade
by DeeDee896
Summary: Anne Girard is dared to travel down to the cellars of the opera house and make an unexpected aquaintance. Erik/OC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera, or any or the characters.**

**This is an edited/rewritten version of my earlier Simple Admiration for anyone who notices that this is similar to it. I will be taking my original version down in a week or so, but I hope you all enjoy this too. **

* * *

**Dares Aren't Fair**

"Come on just a little bit further" Claudia giggled feverishly as she and Marie-Yasmine pulled me closer and closer to the Phantom's lair. We had all bet on who would run away first. I had always been a bit shy and didn't often agree to childish little bets like this. However, Claudia and Marie-Yasmine tended to have a dramatic side to them and I wasn't particularly in the mood to deal with the teenage gossip and slander.

"Look there's a light, that must be where the phantom lived" Marie-Yasmine pointed to a flickering light across the lake.

"Let's go" Claudia jumped into the gondola. I hesitated for a moment and took a step back.

"Oh come on he's dead they even destroyed the body, now let's go… unless you're too scared" Marie-Yasmine grinned wickedly. I groaned then sat down inside the gondola as Claudia began to push it with the pole across the lake. I was clutching my dress so tight that my knuckles grew white. We jolted to a stop when we reached the shore. The light we had seen seemed to be dancing with the shadows around us. All three of us slowly inched towards the source of it only to find a lantern and a mahogany door as if it were a person's front door. A sudden shove knocked me down to my feet when I looked behind me Claudia and Marie-Yasmine had quickly ran back to the tiny boat and jumped in leaving me behind as they began to paddle back to the other side of the lake.

"Wait" I screamed then ran after but they only laughed and shrugged their shoulders as they continued to leave me deserted on the dead phantoms home. Of course, he had died an entire year ago but I was still scared especially because I was all alone now. I looked around for a way back up to the opera house but I found none. Frustrated and angry I picked up a rock and threw it with a grunt into the water then sat down by the mahogany door deciding to wait for a maintenance crew member to come by since one had obviously kept the light down in the cellars lit. How else would a candle still be burning?

"Little girls shouldn't be snooping around other people's homes" a growl made its way to my ears. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and I quickly stood up and scanned as much of the area as I could. I saw no one but the voice I had heard was so clear that there was no mistaking it for a figment of imagination.

"Where are you" I shakily breathed out and continued to search all around me for the man. A tall shadow moved forward towards me with one long step. Two golden eyes glared at me with an anger that didn't seem to be pressed towards me but was still present.

"W-who are you" I stammered at last.

"You mean you've never heard of me" sarcasm dripped from the shadows tongue, "I am the man who runs this opera house. I am the man who lives right behind that door. I am the Opera Ghost." He took another step forward to reveal the body of a man hidden behind a black mask and dressed in a dark cloak and a fine suit. My mind seemed to blank with fear and confusion.

"However, I know very well who you are Anne," the man yet again confused me. He took a couple more steps towards me and opened the door, holding it open offering for me to enter "I would very much like a word with you."

I took a step back and fiddled with my dress while my mind debated what my course of action should be. This man had tried and succeeded in intimidating me, yet if he wanted to hurt me he would have done it already. He had supposedly murdered a couple people the year before yet I felt a bit of trust towards this man. He knew my name, which to me seemed a bit disturbing but if I hear him out then maybe it was just some misunderstanding.

"Don't fret my dear, I will explain everything" I took a deep breath and entered not entirely knowing what was to come.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
